


Little Things

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Logan and Virgil are just mentioned, M/M, No Eating Disorders, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Roman notices the little things.





	Little Things

Patton has never outright said it, but he doesn’t like his own body. Roman knows this.

It started with little comments.

“Seriously, I can’t get my hair to lay the way I want it to.”

“My ears are a little too big, aren’t they?”

“I always thought my hands were kinda small.”

“I never liked my nose much.”

“I’d do anything to be able to lose a few pounds. Look at me, I’m like a marshmallow!”

Then Roman notices more.

Patton avoids looking at his own reflection.

Once or twice, Roman catches Patton looking at Roman's, Logan's and or even Virgil's bodies, (Thinner than Patton's and toned, lean and lanky, respectively [So lanky, in Virgil’s case, that it was almost concerning in itself]) wistfully with a hint of jealousy.

Most days Patton shies away from too much attention on his body, though he is so eager to dish physical affection out to other people.

He seamlessly distracts Roman from scrutinizing him.

Separately, Roman would’ve dismissed them as quirks. Put together, however, they reveal something a bit more worrying.

Once, Roman tells Patton he’s beautiful. Patton laughs and says, “I’m not.” He flinches afterwords, like he didn't mean to say that aloud, and changes the topic.

In all honesty, he’s not sure how to confront Patton about it, or if doing that would even help him. Roman is the strongest of all the sides, with a muscled build. He’s never felt insecure, at least about his body. He’s not so sure he could understand Patton’s worries. So he tries to help Patton in the way he knows best.

“I love your hair,” He tells Patton one night, running a hand through the curly locks as they cuddled on his bed. “It smells like cinnamon sugar and always looks so windswept, that when I feel the wind, I always think of you. A bit absurd of me, isn’t it?”

“I love your ears,” Roman whispers to Patton another day, kissing a spot below Patton’s earlobe. “They never hesitate to listen to me, no matter how much I’ve shouted and whined about things I can’t even remember anymore.”

“I love your hands,” He says the next time, holding Patton’s warm hands with his slightly bigger ones. “They’ve comforted me when I was sad, held me when I was scared, calmed me when I was upset. They’ve touched me more than anyone else ever has, and makes me feel more warmth than anyone else ever will. Most of all, they fit perfectly with mine, and that’s a sign that we’re meant to be, don’t you think?”

His words make Patton flush brightly and fidget, and once the moral trait says Roman is becoming (more) sappy, but there was a pleased smile on Patton’s face as he did so. One that makes Roman smile in return, and give him a kiss. Roman replies that he’s just telling the truth.

He starts giving Patton’s nose little, quick, fond pecks and eskimo kisses whenever they meet up or part ways. He hugs and cuddles into Patton’s body as if he’s more comfortable than the best pillow, and he is, at least to Roman.

Roman knows it’ll take a while for him, if ever, to undo what cognitive distortions Patton has about his own body. But he’s patient, if anything, and he will be there to offer support and encouragement, and whatever else Patton needed. Because this would not be fixed by killing a Dragon witch, or making some grand gesture of love. Because he loves Patton; because Roman can’t bear to see him hate himself like this.

So he offers soft kisses and sweet, sincere words, and takes Patton’s growing little smiles as grand victories.

And even though Patton still doesn’t like looking at his own reflection, still shies away from affection, Roman knows Patton is beautiful. And slowly, he’ll make sure Patton knows that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if there are any errors, thank you.  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
